The End is Only the Beginning
by Egyptian Lotus
Summary: AU/TIME TRAVEL Harry's parents, along with baby Harry and Sirius, appear at Grimmauld Place during the summer after the war. Join the Marauders and the Golden Trio on another adventure. R/Hr, N/L, J/L, S/OC, R/NT
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: DISCLAIMER: DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER! Everything is owned by J.K. Rowling except for my plot. This is just a simple introduction to my story, what happens before the real story begins, just to clear up any questions about how the Marauders end up in the future. Thanks for reading. Please Review **

**Prologue**

Rain was pouring outside, thunder crashing down, and lightning flashes across the sky.

But, in a little cottage in Godric's Hallow, a baby's cry could still be heard.

"Shh, Harry," Lily Potter, formerly Evans, cooed at her one year old son.

"Lily," her husband, James, came rushing into the room.

"Be quiet, I am trying to put Harry to sleep," Lily murmured.

"No time. We've got to go. HE is on his way here. We have to get out. NOW!" James said breathlessly. "Sirius made a mistake. No time to talk about it now. I'll tell you when we're safe."

"James," Lily said, horrified.

"No time. Let's go," James said.

They met with Sirius in the kitchen and dived for the Floo just as Lord Voldemort crashed through the front door.

"Avada Kedavra," Voldemort yelled, but it was too late. He missed and hit the fireplace. There was a large flash of green and a large crashing noise.

The two marauders, the woman, and the baby, all went spiraling into an unknown dimension.

And everything was silent.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Some of the characters that died in the seventh book are still alive. Remus, Tonks, Fred**

**Chapter One**

Harry Potter started awake. His nightmares are still haunting him, even though it had been a year since the war ended.

"Harry, are you okay?" Ginny Potter, nee Weasley, asked her husband of two months.

"Yes, just another nightmare. I'm sorry for waking you," Harry said.

"It's alright," Ginny murmured. She kissed his forehead.

"I thought they would have gone away by now," Harry admitted.

"I know," Ginny whispered. "As long as you remember that it's not your fault."

"I know it's not," he sighed. "My mind just hasn't accepted it yet."

"Can it accept this?" Ginny smirked. She leaned down and pressed her lips to his.

"Mm, I think it can manage," Harry smiled. He pulled his wife down on top of him and held her close.

She kissed his neck sweetly. She knew this would help him relax and forget all about his nightmares.

Harry moaned and rolled Ginny over so he hovered above her.

She giggled at the sudden movement.

"I love you," Harry whispered as he lowered his lips to hers.

Ginny couldn't answer, but Harry knew she felt the same.

Just as things were getting heated their bedroom door opened, and someone came barging in.

"Ronald!" someone hissed from the hallway.

_Hermione_. Harry thought. _That means Ron is the one who barged in. Great._

"Ron Weasley, what do you think you are doing?" Ginny said sitting up in the bed. She had to keep the sheets held up to her chest to stop from revealing too much to her brother.

"There is an emergency order meeting," Ron said, slapping a hand to cover his eyes. "Can't you two control yourselves for one evening?"

"Ron, it's two o'clock in the morning. My _wife _and I should be able to do whatever we want. What is this meeting about?" Harry questioned.

"I don't know, I came to get you. I lost at picking straws," Ron sighed.

"I tried to get him to knock first," Hermione said from the hallway. "Now that they know, Ronald, let's go. They need to get presentable."

"Yeah, unless you want to see me naked," Harry laughed.

Ron shuddered and bolted from the room.

"I don't think it's anything serious," Hermione called as she followed Ron down the stairs of the Burrow.

"We really need to get our own place," Harry said.

"Grimmauld Place is almost finished with the renovating. Then we can happily move in there," Ginny reminds him.

"It's just to slow," Harry groaned.

They finally pulled themselves out of bed and got dressed. They loped downstairs, holding hands.

"Now that we've all arrived," Remus said smiling at Harry and Ginny.

Harry and Ginny blushed.

"What is this meeting about?" Harry asked. "Don't tell me there is another demented wizard out there looking for world domination?"

"No," Remus chuckled. "Nothing like that. Arthur and I were at the ministry when we got the notice."

"Apparently someone down in Muggle Liaisons, saw a peculiar sighting," Arthur continued.

"And what was this peculiar sighting? Some form of muggle entertainment?" Charlie Weasley asked.

"No," Remus said. Then he looked carefully at Harry. "You may want to sit down."

"I'm fine," Harry said. Always trying to be brave, that one.

"They claimed to have seen three people. Three people that should be 6 feet under as we speak. They claimed to have seen Sirius Black, Lily Potter, and James Potter, with a baby in tow. A baby who looks an awful lot like a young Mr. Harry Potter.

Harry slumped into the chair closest to him. Charlie had to throw himself off of it to avoid being sat on. He just sat on the floor, partially in shock himself.

"Was it Death Eaters?" Harry asked. "Because I don't know any other kind of sick people who would do something like that."

"They are being questioned by the minister as we speak. Kingsley will take care of it and then report to us when he is finished, " Arthur said.

"What do you think?" Harry asked Arthur and Remus.

"I don't know, my boy," Remus sighed. "I wish it were really them. But, it's impossible."

"Impossible," Arthur agreed.

Harry looked around and noticed Charlie on the floor.

"What are you doing down there?"

"I had to jump off the chair when you about fainted," Charlie laughed.

"Oh, sorry," Harry said. "Here have your seat back." Harry went back to stand by his wife.

"Kingsley won't be getting back until tomorrow, I would guess, so why don't we all get some sleep and reconvene in the morning," Remus suggested.

Ginny tugged lightly on Harry's hand and led them back to their bedroom.

"Thanks for being here, Gin," Harry whispered to her as they lay down in bed.

"Oh, Harry, I'll always be here," She smiled.

He kissed her lips gently, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Harry. "

They continued what Ron had interrupted earlier. They didn't get to sleep until dawn was almost here.

"Harry, sweetheart, wake up. Mom is making breakfast before the Order meeting," Ginny whispered, trying to shake awake her husband.

"Hmm," he muttered. "Five more minutes, Mrs. Weasley."

"Excuse me, but I am not my mother!" Ginny huffed.

Harry immediately sat up in bed. "Oops, sorry. I am used to Molly waking me up."

Ginny just laughed, "Come on, put on some clothes and let's go eat. I am hungry."

"Of course you're hungry, you're a Weasley," Harry told her.

"Actually, I'm a Potter," Ginny grinned.

"Touché," Harry murmured, pulling her close to him by the waist.

"Hey now. We're supposed to be getting dressed," she laughed.

"So, I am just enjoying my wife," Harry smirked.

Ginny rolled her eyes and pushed away from him. "I am hungry."

"Fine," Harry laughed.

She kissed him as she passed him.

After breakfast the order members remained in the kitchen, awaiting Kingsley and the news he had.

"So, what do you think is a reasonable explanation for this?" Arthur was asking his oldest son, Bill.

"Well, I would like to think it's just people playing a prank, but knowing how Harry's life goes, it's probably something a lot more dangerous," Bill says.

"Hey, now," Harry says from across the table. "It all worked out in the end."

"Yes, after we risked our lives so many times," Ron said entering the kitchen with Hermione in tow.

"Where were you two?" Harry asked them with a raised eyebrow.

"None of your business," Ron said.

"It's my business, Ronald," Molly said entering the room.

"We were just talking," Hermione said rolling her eyes.

"Of course, dear," Molly said sending a wink her way.

Hermione flushed a pale pink, but Ron blushed Weasley red.

"It's alright dears, I am not as naïve as you think. I know what goes on in my own house," Molly chuckled.

"Alright, Harry and I had to sleep on separate floors until we demanded when we got engaged," Ginny said. "Those two aren't even thinking about marriage."

"Yes, sweetheart, but you're my little girl," Molly sighed. "I didn't want to see you get involved in something you couldn't handle yet."

"Mum," Ginny murmured. "I think we all knew I was going to marry Harry."

"You did tell me that when you were only ten years old," Molly said. "I never believed it would come true. No offense, of course, Ginny."

"None taken," Ginny smiled. "But I never thought of him like everyone else. He wasn't the hero of the world to me. He was a lost boy, who simply needed someone to love him."

Harry smiled at Ginny, "I just wish I hadn't wasted so much time. I knew you were the one that day in the Chambers. I just hadn't realized it yet."

"Oh well, we will make up for the lost time," Ginny said squeezing his hand.

Harry gave her a chaste kiss on the lips.

"Aren't you two just so cute?" George wolf – whistled as he and Fred walked into the room.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

There was a knock on the door.

Fred and George raced to answer it. "Kingsley!" they shouted opening the door.

"Let me in, boys. I have some… interesting news to share," Kingsley said.

"Kingsley," Harry nodded as he came into the room.

"What did you find out?" Remus asked him immediately.

"It seems," Kingsley said looking at Remus. "Traveling to the future is possible."

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"I mean, that Lily and James Potter along with a baby Harry Potter and Sirius Black, have managed to travel into the future," Kingsley said. "They are currently sitting in my office, very confused. I have not told them anything, and they know nothing of the future. I don't know what the next step should be, but," here he turned to Harry. "I think it should be your decision."

Harry sat there, dumbfounded. His mouth was agape and his eyes were glazed over.

Ginny placed her hand on his shoulder, trying to get his attention. He looked up to her, and then passed out cold.


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 2**

Harry woke up in his bed, trying to remember what had just happened.

"How are you feeling?" Ginny asked him.

"What happened?" he groaned.

"You passed out," Ginny said gently. "Can you recall why?"

Harry remembered then. His parents and Sirius had time-traveled.

"How is that possible?" Harry asked aloud.

"We're still trying to figure that one out," Kingsley said from the doorway.

Harry looked over at him, "Where are they?"

"Still at the ministry," Kingsley said. "I don't know what to do with them. I suppose I can't hold them. Legally, they are alive and citizens."

"Can you bring them here?" asked Harry.

"Legally, I cannot make them do anything. I can, however, tell them this is a good place they can adjust to the future," Kingsley said.

Harry nodded, "Please don't tell them anything about me."

"As you wish," Kingsley said before flooing back to the ministry.

"Mr. and Mrs. Potter, Mr. Black," Kingsley said as he reentered his office.

"Kingsley, you know us. No need to be so formal," Sirius said.

"Where did you go?" Lily asked him.

"I had to converse with someone about your case," he said vaguely.

"Can you not give me any more details?" James asked.

"I really can't. I was asked not to," he said.

"You are minister," Sirius said. "Who is above you?"

"This person is not really above me, he is just more important than me," Kingsley said.

"You allow this?" James asked.

"Of course. I am not to tell you. He wishes, too. But believe me when I say I have my reasons," Kingsley said.

"When can we meet this mysterious _him_?" Lily asked.

"Technically, you already know him," Kingsley said. "I can make a floo call, and I can have you over there today if you wish."

"Good. Do you know where we can stay?" Lily asked. "A place that will accommodate a baby," she said looking at baby Harry.

"I think you will have a place to stay after today," Kingsley hinted.

They all looked confused, but didn't argue.

"Harry," Ginny whispered.

They were lying side by side on the bed, just holding each other.

"Yes?" he asked.

"How are you doing?" she asked. "I know this must come as quite a shock."

"I am just glad I have you by my side," Harry told her.

She smiled, "Are you trying to get in my pants?"

"What if I were?" Harry grinned. He climbed on top of her and kissed her slowly and deeply.

She moaned and began unbuttoning his shirt.

Harry kissed down her neck and back up to nibble on her ear.

They were interrupted with a knock on the door.

"Harry, there is a floo call for you," Molly Weasley called.

Harry sighed and fell down onto the bed beside Ginny, "I'll be right there."

"You should go," Ginny said.

"I was trying to wait, so I could, uh, cool down," Harry said.

Ginny giggled, "Oh, right. Sorry."

Finally, Harry was able to get up and head downstairs to take the floo call.

"Kingsley, sorry about the wait," Harry said. "What can I do for you?"

"You have some people who would like to visit," Kingsley said.

"You mean…?" Harry asked.

"Yes, though they simply know you as the man who is more important than the minister," Kingsley laughed.

"Kingsley, I am not more important than you," Harry denied.

"Sure you aren't," Kingsley laughed. "You're a little modest."

"Send them through," Harry said. "I will tell Molly to expect some guests."

"Right away, Captain," Kingsley mock saluted Harry.

Harry just rolled his eyes.

"Molly, my parents, Sirius, and baby me are coming over," Harry announced. "Is that okay?"

"Of course, dear," Molly smiled. "There is plenty dinner for them."

"Thank you, Molly. Even though, I finally have my mom, you will always be like a mother to me," Harry told her.

"Oh, Harry," Molly hugged him tightly.

"I love you, too, Molly," Harry chuckled.

She bustled off to the kitchen to continue cooking dinner.

Ginny came down the stairs shortly after, "You never came back."

"They are coming over," Harry whispered.

"Oh, Harry. I am so happy for you," Ginny smiles. She hugged him.

"Thank you," Harry said, holding her close.

"Don't let us interrupt," Harry heard someone say.

Harry spun around to see his dad and Sirius staring at him. His mom behind them.


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

"Woah, Prongs, I think you have a twin," Sirius said staring at Harry.

James blinked a couple times. "Who are you?"

"Harry Potter," Harry said. "Your son."

Lily stepped forward, with baby Harry in her arms.

"Oh, Harry, you're all grown up," she smiled. "You're such a handsome young man."

"Of course he is," James said. "He looks just like me."

"Shut up, James," she rolled her eyes.

"Mom, Dad," Harry whispered, as if he suddenly realized they were standing right in front of him for the very first time.

Lily handed baby Harry off to Sirius and threw her arms around Harry.

Harry hugged her back.

Lily stepped back and looked at him, "You do look so much like your father. But, you have my eyes. And, you're so tall."

"I get that a lot. Well, not really the tall part. My friend Ron towers over me," Harry laughed.

"Hello, son," James said stepping up next to Lily.

Harry hugged him, too. He didn't care if it wasn't the manly thing to do. He was meeting his parents for the first time. Or, at least that he could actually remember.

"Harry! Mum says dinner is ready," Ron said coming into the room. "Oh. Oops, sorry."

"Are you guys hungry?" Harry asked his parents and Sirius.

"Starving," James and Sirius announced.

"I could eat," Lily agreed.

Harry and Ginny led them into the kitchen.

Everyone was already sitting at the dinner table, and they stopped talking as the group walked into the room.

"Everyone these are my parents. You know Sirius, of course," Harry introduced.

"Shouldn't they know us, too?" James asked.

Harry froze. He hadn't thought that one through.

"Let's eat," Molly said breaking the silence.

"Wait, I want to know why everyone only knows Sirius," Lily said. "I agree with James, why wouldn't they know us as well?"

"Mom, Dad, you aren't around in this time," Harry said slowly.

"Well, where did we go?" James asked confused.

Lily however caught on.

"James, James, I think we are dead," Lily whispered to him.

Everyone averted their eyes, which pretty much confirmed Lily's fears.

Lily and James sat heavily at the table.

"Well, where am I?" Sirius asked.

"Also gone," Harry said quietly. "Though it was more recent."

"Well, how did it happen?" James asked.

"How about we save this until after dinner? This isn't dinner table conversation," Molly interrupted.

"Of course, Molly," Lily said. "How have you been? I remember you from the Order, so long ago. Is the Order still in business?"

"Well, we have it, of course, but we haven't needed it in so long," Molly said.

"Let's keep it that way," Arthur murmured.

"Hear, hear," the rest of the table, minus the newcomers, chimed in.

"So, is it safe to assume You-Know-Who is gone?" James asked.

"It is," Arthur nodded.

"So, Molly, are these all your children?" Lily asked.

"The redheads and this isn't all of them," Molly chuckled.

"The one sitting closest to Harry is Ron, his girlfriend Hermione Granger, is sitting on his right. Then are George and his wife Angelina. Next are Fred and his wife Katie. My other children are at their own homes. There are three others. Oh, and of course, my only girl, Ginny, is on Harry's other side," Molly pointed them out. "Harry and Ginny are married."

"Congratulations," Lily smiled sadly at the two. "I wish I could have been here to see it."

"We will show you our album later," Ginny smiled back. "Our friend Colin Creevy took some really nice photos."

Lily nodded.

"So, Harry, do you play Quidditch?" James asked.

"Does he play Quidditch?" Fred and George chorused. "This boy is the best seeker Hogwarts has ever seen. They wanted him to play professionally. Youngest player in a century, he was. Made the House Team in his First Year."

Harry blushed. He still wasn't used to all the praise he received.

"He was scouted by the Cannons, United, even the Harpies were considering becoming a co-ed team to accommodate him," Ron said.

"Puddlemere United is my team," James said.

"Cannons," Ron said. "They have a decent chance of winning this year, I think. Puddlemere has fallen behind. I guess when they lost Oliver, they went downhill. Too bad he had to go and get married."

"And what is wrong with marriage, Ronald?" Hermione huffed.

"Uh, nothing," Ronald said.

Hermione left the table and disappeared upstairs.

"When are you going to ask her to marry you?" Harry asked him.

"Why must we get married? We are only 19," Ron said. "Just because you and Ginny got married early does not mean we have, too."

"I am not saying you do, Ron. But, you have been together for a long time now. You can't expect her to wait around forever," Harry said.

"Seriously, by the time Harry got around to proposing I was ready to do it myself," Ginny said. "He had to be all noble and wait until I finished school."

Harry kissed Ginny's lips tenderly, "I wanted it to be a surprise."

"How did he propose?" Lily asked.

"It was my 18th birthday. He told me he had something special planned for my birthday. I thought maybe he was going to take me to a fancy restaurant or a relaxing vacation. So, I was surprised when he led me to the Gardens at Grimmauld Place. Well, we ate a nice picnic dinner. And he brought out dessert. It was a cake with 'Will you marry me?' written on it in green icing. The same color as Harry's eyes, my favorite color. When I looked up at him, he was on one knee with a ring in his hand," Ginny described. Tears were in her eyes and she was getting choked up. "It was so romantic."

"You have James beaten," Sirius said to Harry. "Let's tell them that story."

"We will save that for a later date," James said, eyes widening. "There is a child at the table."

Everyone had forgotten about baby Harry sitting on Sirius' lap.

"He is quiet," Molly said.

"You were such a cute baby, Harry," Ginny cooed.

Harry blushed, "So were you, running around the house and gardens naked."

"Mum!" Ginny exclaimed.

"Let's retire to the sitting room," was all Molly said.

When everyone was settled, Molly turned to Lily, "Why don't you let me go put Harry down in the old nursery. That way you can talk."

"Oh, thank you," Lily said gratefully to Molly.

"So, how did it happen?" James asked when Molly left the room.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 4

"When I was 1," Harry began, "There was a prophecy concerning a baby born on July 31st and Voldemort. Are you aware of this prophecy?"

"Yes," James nodded. "It was either you or Frank and Alice's son."

"Yes, well, Voldemort chose me," Harry said. "So Halloween…"

"He came after us, you, I guess. Yes, that's the last thing we remember," Lily murmured. "Then we were here."

"Well, in reality, you were killed by Voldemort that night. I was marked, and Voldemort was forced into hiding, because he was so weak," Harry explained.

"So, You-Know-Who has been gone for a long time?" James asked. "Do you not fear his return?"

"No. He came back about five years ago. We just managed to defeat him about a year and a half ago," Harry explained.

"Wait, how did I die?" Sirius piped up.

"That was four years ago," Harry murmured staring off into the fireplace.

Sirius was about to speak again, but Ginny held up her hand to stop him.

Harry needed his time before he could explain Sirius' death. Ginny knew that. Harry still blamed himself.

Ginny took a hold of Harry's hand. "It's not your fault, Harry."

Harry sighed and began to speak, "Five years ago, Voldemort sent Death Eaters to try and get a hold of the prophecy. I was lured there because Kreacher tricked me into believing Sirius was at the ministry with the Death Eaters. I foolishly believed him and went to save Sirius."

"Nasty house-elf," Sirius interrupted.

"Yes," Harry agreed. "For awhile, at least. Anyway, I was dueling other Death Eaters. And Voldemort had arrived. You were fighting Bellatrix. I don't really know what happened. But you fell through the veil in the Department of Mysteries," Harry explained.

"Well, it doesn't sound painful," Sirius said.

Harry just shrugged.

"He blames himself," Ginny murmured to the others.

"You shouldn't feel guilty, Harry," Sirius spoke up.

Harry stared at him.

"I know myself. I would have gone after you even if you had told me to stay. I am assuming, as I am your godfather it was my responsibility to look after you. It was my duty, Harry. It wasn't your fault. I went there on my own," Sirius told Harry.

"That means a lot coming from you," Harry told him. "I'd just started getting to know you."

"What? What do you mean?" Sirius asked. "Shouldn't I have got you when your parents kicked the bucket?"

"Uh," Harry said looking at Ginny, she just shrugged.

"I think I can help with that question," Hermione said appearing in the room with Ron.

"Where were the two of you now?" Harry asked.

"If you must know, Harry," Hermione said raising an eyebrow, "I was finishing up my book."

"Congratulations, Hermione," Ginny grinned.

"What's it called?" Harry asked cautiously.

"Harry Potter: Humble Hero," Hermione sighed happily. "It's like my baby. Seeing as I may never get a real one," she glared at Ron.

Ron just rolled his eyes.

"Really, Hermione?" Harry sighed.

"Hey, you said as long as I wrote only the truth I could write what and how I wanted," Hermione shrugged. "Besides I was going to allow you to read it before I published it. But Harry, it's all truth. Exactly what happened and how you felt about it. Anyway, I thought your parents and Sirius could read it. That way you wouldn't have to explain everything to them."

"It would be easier," Harry agreed.

Hermione put down the manuscript on the coffee table and took out her wand. "Duo Effingo." Two more copies appeared beside the original on the coffee table. "If anyone else would have tried that, or attempts to in the future, the book would explode. Copyright protection."

Harry shook his head, "You really are the brightest witch of our age."

Hermione blushed.

"How about we all retire?" Ginny suggested. "We can talk more tomorrow."

Everyone agreed. Harry kissed and hugged his parent's goodnight, and said farewell to Sirius, Ron, and Hermione. Then he and Ginny led the group upstairs to bed.

"Lily, James, Sirius, I'll show you to where you will be staying," Molly said reentering the room.

The next morning at breakfast Lily, James, and Sirius strayed in late.

"Good morning, sleepyheads," Molly smiled as she put food down in front of them.

"Morning," they mumbled. Baby Harry gurgled.

"Ginny, are you sure you don't want anything?" Molly asked her for the tenth time.

"Maybe just a piece of toast lightly buttered. I am feeling a little sick this morning," Ginny said.

"Maybe you should go lie down," Harry suggested to her.

"I'm fine," Ginny shook her head. "Probably just a bug I picked up from the children's ward."

Ginny worked as a Trainee Healer in the Children's Ward at St. Mungo's.

"Still," Harry said. "You should rest."

"Harry's right," Molly said. "It's an important part of getting better."

"Mum, I'm a Healer in Training. I think I know this," Ginny rolled her eyes.

"Then do it," Molly instructed her.

Ginny took her toast and headed upstairs to lie down, kissing Harry on her way.

"So have you guys read any of Hermione's book?" Harry asked James, Lily, and Sirius.

"James and I have decided to read it in chunks together," Lily said. "We've read about your childhood. We stopped right before your first year of Hogwarts."

"Hey, that's almost where I am," Sirius said. "I have one more chapter to go."

"I guess we should wait for Sirius to catch up before we talk about it," Harry said.

"I guess," James sighed dramatically.

Lily playfully smacked his arm.

"I'm going to check on Ginny," Harry announced.

When Harry reached his room he saw Ginny sitting on their bed, arms wrapped around her knees, with tear stains down her cheeks.

"Ginny, hey Gin, what's wrong?" Harry said sitting down beside her.

"I…I don't know," she sobbed.

"Well, you've got to be crying for a reason," Harry said.

"I have to tell you something," she whispered.

**A/N: *****Duo in Latin means two, Effingo in Latin means duplicate***** Sorry for the long time between updates. Hope you enjoyed. Please review Thanks for the support!**


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 5**

"Ginny, what is it?" Harry asked. "You know you can tell me anything."

"When you first asked me to marry you, it was around the time of my yearly check up," Ginny began. 'So, I thought I'd ask about getting pregnant."

Harry didn't say anything. He just continued to look at Ginny and hold her hand.

"The Healer did some fertility tests. She said the chances of me having a baby were really low," Ginny sobbed quietly.

"Ginny, why didn't you tell me before?" Harry asked.

"I know how much you wanted a family, Harry," Ginny cried.

"Yes, but we have other options," Harry smiled at her lovingly. "You are the most important thing to me."

"I love you, Harry," Ginny threw her arms around him.

He held her and moved to lean against the headboard, taking Ginny with him.

"Is that what had you so upset?" Harry asked.

"That's the beginning," Ginny sighed.

"Alright. Well, what else?" Harry asked.

"Well, a couple weeks ago I felt weird. And those feelings just kept increasing to this week. And today I felt sick. Plus, I am late, two months late. I've never been late. I didn't want to tell you and get your hopes up. I don't know if I'm pregnant. I'm terrified to go to St. Mungo's and they say I'm not," Ginny spoke in a rush.

"Gin, Gin, calm down," Harry said. "It will be okay. You need to go to St. Mungo's though. I will be right there with you."

"We really need our own place. Especially if we are going to have a baby," Ginny murmured.

"I spoke to the renovators today. We should be ready to go by the end of the month," Harry said.

"That's great," Ginny grinned.

"I want to go speak to my parents and Sirius more. Do you want to come or would you rather rest for a little bit?" Harry asked her.

"I think I'm going to take a little nap," Ginny decided.

Harry nodded and kissed her before heading downstairs.

"We're all caught up now," James said as Harry entered the sitting room.

"How far are you?" Harry asked.

"We've read about your childhood and your first year," Lily said. "I am so, so sorry about my sister. I never wanted you to be stuck with them."

"I can't believe I get sent to Azkaban. I would never betray James and Lily," Sirius said affronted.

"I know. It comes out eventually," Harry offered.

"Good," Sirius muttered.

"I can't believe you faced He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named when you were only a first year," Lily gasped. "My poor baby."

"It gets much worse," Harry admitted.

"I'm afraid to read more," Lily sighed.

"But you know I've turned out alright," Harry grinned.

"If I'd been here while you were growing up I'm sure I'd have had a heart attack by now," James shook his head.

Harry smiled, "I'm sure I've given Mrs. Weasley a few over the years."

"She's taken good care of you," Lily smiled. "I need to thank her."

"She's been great," Harry smiled. "She was the first person to care. That I remember at least."

"I'm just sorry we couldn't be there for you," James frowned.

"It wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's. And he's been taken care of," Harry grinned.

"That's horrible, Harry," Lily said. "Talking about death so calmly."

"When you see it happen so casually and frequently, it becomes easier to talk about," Harry shrugged. He glanced at the clock on the wall. "I have to go into work, but we can talk more, if you still have questions. Or, if you choose to read more."

"Of course. What is your job?" Lily asked. She almost seemed afraid to learn the answer.

"Auror," Harry told her.

"Be careful," she demanded.

"Yes, mum," he grinned.

When Harry returned from work, everyone was just sitting down to dinner. It looked like all the Weasley's were here.

"Harry, you're home," His mum grinned. "We've me the rest of the Weasley's. Now I know why you want to spend all your time here."

Harry smiled, "They're family." Harry look around the table fondly.

He took his usual seat next to Ginny.

She kissed his cheek as he sat down, "How was work?"

"Boring. Just doing paperwork," Harry shrugged. "More importantly, how are you feeling?"

"So much better after our talk and a nap," Ginny murmured. "I made an appointment for next week."

"I'll take off," Harry said. He held her hand. "We'll go together."

"Thank you, Harry," she smiled at him.

"Anything for you," he gave her a quick kiss.

"Aw," Fred mocked from across the table.

Ginny rolled her eyes.

Harry looked around the table. Everyone was eating and talking animatedly. He was glad peace had finally settled on the Wizarding World. He grinned to himself and started to eat.


	7. Chapter 7

**Chapter 6**

A week had flown by and it was Ginny's appointment.

"I'm scared," Ginny whispered as they walked into St. Mungo's.

"It will be okay. No matter what happens. We'll make it work," Harry promised her.

"I love you," Ginny said as they stepped up to the receptionist.

"How can I help you?" the woman asked.

"I have an appointment with Healer Mooneye. Ginny Potter," Ginny told her.

"Right. Take a seat in the waiting room. She'll be right with you, Mrs. Potter," the receptionist smiled.

They didn't have a long wait before a nurse called Ginny's name.

"I'm so nervous," Ginny whispered.

Harry rubbed her back soothingly.

"Just take a seat on the table, Mrs. Potter. I'll take your vitals and the Healer should be in soon," the nurse said.

Harry watched silently as the nurse cast a vitals spell, taking Ginny's heart rate, blood pressure, and blood temperature.

The nurse left without another word.

"She seems nice," Harry said.

Ginny snorted, "Be nice."

Harry rolled his eyes.

A couple minutes later the Healer came in.

"How are you today, Mrs. Potter?" Healer Mooneye asked.

"Good," Ginny strained a smile. "Nervous."

"Understandable," the Healer smiled. "All you vitals look good. I see you want to know if you're pregnant."

Ginny nods.

"I'm just going to cast a simple spell. It may tickle a bit. If you're pregnant, my wand will glow gold, if not, it will be a purple color. Okay?" the Healer explained.

Ginny nodded again. Harry stepped up beside her and held her hand.

The Healer cast the spell and Harry and Ginny waited with bated breath.

The wand glowed gold. They both sighed in relief and a grin spread across Harry's face.

"Congratulations are in order," Healer Mooneye smiled at the happy parents.

Ginny squeezed Harry's hand and smiled at him.

"I want to run a few diagnostics and then we'll have you out of here," the Healer said. She cast a few more spells, but Ginny and Harry were oblivious.

"Okay. You're about 2 ½ months along. So, you'll be due mid-April. In about another two months we'll be able to tell you the sex. But, he or she, is a very healthy baby," Healer Mooneye said.

"Thank you, so much," Ginny smiled.

"You're welcome. I'm going to prescribe some prenatal potions. I also will get you a list of what you should and shouldn't eat," Healer Mooneye said. "I will be right back."

As soon as they were alone, Harry pulled Ginny off the table and kissed her.

"You're happy?" Ginny asked.

"Of course. I'm really excited," Harry smiled. "Merlin, I love you."

"I love you, too," Ginny giggled.

"We're having a baby," Harry grinned. "I can't wait to tell everyone."

"Mum will be excited. She's been harping Fred and George to give her grandchildren. Ever since Bill and Fleur had Victoire, she's been on a baby kick," Ginny laughed. "You think your parents will be excited?"

"I don't know. I'm sure. I mean it will be their first grandchild. And they don't have any other kids," Harry said.

A funny look crossed Ginny's face.

"What?" Harry asked.

"Well, technically your parents are still really young. What if they are stuck here in this time, and have another child?" Ginny asked.

Harry crinkled his nose, "Ew."

Ginny laughed.

They got home as everyone was sitting down to lunch. Harry's family and all the Weasley's were there.

"Well, we can tell them all at once this way," Harry muttered to Ginny.

She shrugged, "Makes it easier on us."

"Harry, Ginny, you're back!" Molly called. "Sit, sit, there's plenty to go around."

"Why did you go to St. Mungo's?" George asked Ginny loudly.

Conversation stopped and everyone turned to look at her.

"Are you okay?" Molly asked.

"Fine, mum. How'd you know we were there, George?" Ginny asked.

"Angelina had an appointment. If you must know, we're going to try to have a baby. Angie really wants one, so we wanted to see if we were good to go," George explained.

"Finally," Molly rejoiced.

"Well, we're a step ahead," Ginny grinned. "I'm pregnant."

"Oh, Ginny," Molly cried. She stood up and rushed over to gather her only daughter in a hug.

"Congratulations," Lily smiled. She hugged Harry, and Ginny, when Molly released her to hug Harry.

"Way to go, son," James clapped Harry on the back.

When everyone else finished giving their congratulations, Ginny and Harry were as red as Ginny's hair.

"When are you due?" Molly asked.

"Mid-April," Ginny smiles.

"So, that's why you didn't want to eat much this past week," Arthur said knowingly.

"Honestly, I'm surprised it took you this long," Ron laughed.

Ginny scowled at him, "I'm surprised Hermione hasn't left you yet. Where is she anyway?"

"Work," Ron said. "And what do you mean by that?"

"Ron, that poor girl is going to get tired of waiting for you," Molly said. "You love her. She loves you. Why don't you ask her to marry you yet?"

"Yeah," the rest of the table chorused.

"I…I just don't want to do something we're not ready for," Ron left the table.

"I'll go after him," Harry said.

Harry knocked on Ron's door, "It's Harry. Can I come in?"

"Uh, sure, mate," Ron called.

"What's going on?" Harry asked him.

"I…I don't know. I'm afraid. I'm scared I'll ask Hermione and she'll laugh at me or something," Ron sighed.

"Mate, Hermione loves you," Harry said. "She wants to marry you."

"I know I'm being ridiculous," Ron groaned. "I've just always been so insecure." HE reached into his pocket and pulled out a ring box. "I bought this tow months ago. I even asked her father for permission."

"Why haven't you asked her then? Her dad did say yes, didn't he?" Harry asked.

"Yes, of course," Ron nodded. "I'm just a cowardly git."

"I was afraid when I asked your sister. I nearly passed out. But I knew we loved each other. That got me through," Harry smiled.

"You really think I can do this?" Ron asked.

"Yes," Harry said. "Take her down b the lake. You know she loves it down there. Get on one knee and propose. I expect to see that ring on her finger at dinner."

"Merlin, Harry, be a little more demanding," Ron rolled his eyes.

But Harry knew he'd finally gotten through to Ron.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 7**

"Eep!" Hermione squealed barging into the Burrow. She ran to where harry was sitting in the living room talking to his parents. She launched herself at him throwing her arm around him. "Thank you."

"Whoa, Hermione. What's gotten into you?" Harry asks.

"I don't know what you said to him, but thank you," she grinned. "Look!" she shoved her hand under his nose. A sparkling diamond sat on her ring finger.

"I see he's finally asked you. Even though I told him to do it last week," Harry laughed.

"He wanted to do something of his own. He made me dinner. In the middle of our conversation he just asked me. It was spontaneous and really romantic," Hermione sighed.

"I'm happy for you, Hermione, really, but get off my husband," Ginny chuckled.

"Oops. Sorry," Hermione laughed.

"Congratulations, Hermione," Lily said.

"Thank you, Mrs. Potter," Hermione said.

"Please, dear, call me Lily," Lily offered kindly.

"Of course," Hermione smiled.

"So, where is Ron?" Ginny asked.

"Oops. I'm meant to be meeting him upstairs. See you guys later," Hermione grinned and skipped away.

Ginny rolled her eyes, "I'm going to bed, Harry. I'm exhausted."

"Good night, love," Harry murmured. "I'll be up in awhile."

"Okay. I'll be asleep. I love you," Ginny kisses him.

"I love you, too," Harry murmured.

When Ginny has gone to bed, Harry turns to his parents and Sirius. "So, have you guys read more?"

"You gave us enough time to read years 2, 3, and 4," Sirius said.

"Ah," Harry nodded. "Any questions?"

"You dueled You-Know-Who?" Lily clarified.

"Yes," Harry confirmed. "I had to, otherwise he would have killed me."

"I'm not saying you shouldn't have. I just wish you hadn't been put in that situation," Lily sighed.

"I escaped," Sirius cheered.

"You saved Sirius' life," James said. "You learned the Patronus at 13, and it's a stag."

"Yes," Harry nodded.

"Remus must have been a hell of a professor," Sirius said.

"He was definitely our favorite," Harry said.

"Where is Remus now?" Sirius asked. "Don't tell me he's dead too."

"No, no, he's alive and well. He and his family are actually on vacation," Harry explained.

"Family? Someone finally married the stickler?" Sirius asked.

Harry grinned, "You'll love her. I'll introduce you when they return next week."

"You're so sure, are you?" Sirius narrowed his eyes.

Harry grinned.

"So, do you still have the cloak and map?" James asked Harry.

"Of course. I planned on passing it down to my son," Harry grinned.

"Good choice," James grinned back.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Just what Hogwarts needs."

"Hogwarts wouldn't be Hogwarts without a little mischief," Harry said.

"Hear, hear," James and Sirius cheered.

"Boys," Lily groaned. "I'm going to check on baby Harry."

"So, do you guys know if Kingsley is working on sending you back?" Harry asked James and Sirius.

"He said his only other option is to ask the Department of Mysteries. If they don't have a solution, I guess we're staying," James said. "If you wanted us gone, you could have just said so."

"I want anything but that. I finally have a family of my own. And I'm starting another one," Harry grinned.

"Ah, the joys of fatherhood," James grinned.

"Hey, maybe now that I have a chance at a new life, I can settle down," Sirius grinned.

"Yeah, right, mate. Sirius Black settling down?" James chuckled.

"Hey, it could happen. I need to get my own place, though. Do you think Grimmauld Place is still around?" Sirius asked.

"It is. Actually, it's my and Ginny's house. It's currently being renovated. Although, if you guys are back, I suppose it's technically yours," Harry said.

"Oh, no. You two live in it. I expect to see many mini-Potters in the future," Sirius said.

"Yes, sir," Harry joked.

Lily came back with baby Harry in tow.

"Hi, baby," Sirius cooed.

"It's so weird seeing myself as a baby," Harry admitted.

"We have to talk to you about that, Harry," Lily said looking to James.

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"Kingsley said if there is no way for us to return, we will have to register at the Ministry, creating new lives," Lily began.

"I'm not seeing how this affects me and baby me," Harry frowned.

Lily sighed, "They're can't be two exact existing persons. So, baby Harry will disappear when we register him and he will become a part of you."

"Oh, I'm sorry," Harry said.

"Oh, don't be sorry, Harry. We wouldn't change you for anything. It's not like we're really losing baby Harry. We have you," Lily smiled lovingly at him. "And we can have more children if we wish."

"Ew." Harry muttered. 'I need to get them their own house.'

James laughed, "Let's get started." He pulled Lily upstairs after him.

"I think I'll stay down here for awhile," Sirius said. "My room is right next to theirs."

"Alright. Good night," Harry said.

"Good night," he called.

"Ginny, would you mind if I fixed up my parents old house?" Harry asked Ginny a couple nights later.

They were eating out, because Ginny had a craving for Muggle pasta.

"This is so good," Ginny mumbled around her lasagna. "Oh, sorry, I don't care. Why do you want to fix it up?"

"To give them a place to live. So they can have their own space, if they should want to have more children," Harry said.

"Aw, I think that's really sweet of you, Harry," Ginny smiled.

"Thanks," he sighed. "Our house is ready to be moved into by the way. I thought, maybe, my parents and Sirius could live there if they wanted, until their house was finished."

"Of course," Ginny agreed.

"Oh, good," Harry grinned. "How are you and the baby?"

"Very good. Next appointment we can find out the sex of the baby," she said excitedly.

"Really? So soon?" Harry asked.

"I'll be 3 months, Harry," Ginny rolled her eyes. "That's the end of my first trimester."

"I don't know what any of that means," Harry chuckled. "But I'm excited."

"What do you want to have?" Ginny asked.

"A boy," Harry smiled. "I… sort of have a name."

"Oh?" Ginny asked.

"James Sirius," Harry murmured. "It's okay if you think it's stupid."

"Harry, I love it," Ginny smirked.

"Really?" he asked.

"Yes, but, what if we have a daughter?" Ginny asked.

"Lily Molly," Harry said.

Ginny laughed, "How long have you been thinking about this?"

"Pretty much ever since we were married," Harry shrugged.

"Wow," Ginny whispered.

Harry shrugged, "I figured we'd have kids eventually."

"I'm glad I was able to get pregnant," Ginny said.

"As am I. But I would have been just as happy with adoption," Harry smiled. "As long as it's you and me."

"Me and you," Ginny echoed.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 8**

"Are you excited?" Ginny asked.

"Very," Harry grinned.

Today was Ginny's 3-month appointment. They could find out the sex of the baby today.

"And you want to know right?" Ginny checked.

"Yes, dear. That way we can buy stuff for the baby. Oh, and paint his, or her, nursery," Harry smiles.

They had finally moved into Grimmauld place. Along with Harry's parents and Sirius.

Kingsley also flooed Harry to let him know he found something on his parents situation.

They had set up an appointment for next week.

"Ginny Potter," a nurse called.

Ginny inhaled sharply, "Ready?"

Harry nodded excitedly.

After the routine exam part of the appointment the Healer double-checked that we wanted to know the sex.

"Yes," Harry nodded eagerly.

The Healer chuckled and cast a spell.

"Well?" Ginny asked curiously.

"Congratulations, you're having a boy," the Healer grinned.

Harry beamed and kissed Ginny.

"James Sirius," she whispered.

Harry grinned more.

After the appointment, Ginny insisted on stopping by Diagon Alley to shop for baby clothes.

"Aw. They're all so cute," Ginny cooed.

"You know he'll only fit into these for about a month, right?" Harry asked her.

"I know, Harry," Ginny sighed. "You're right. We don't need all of them."

Harry looked at her for a minute.

"Get as many as you want," he said.

"What? Harry, no," Ginny said. "There is so much we have to buy."

"Gin, we're not going to run out of money any time soon," Harry says.

"Still," she frowned.

They ended up buying 10 outfits and 3 pairs of shoes.

When they got home they immediately called for Harry's parents and godfather. They wanted to tell them the good news.

"What is it?" Sirius mumbled.

"Did you just wake up?" Harry asked disbelievingly.

"Yeah. I've got nothing better to do," Sirius shrugged.

Harry rolled his eyes.

"Where are Mum and Dad?" Harry asked.

"Upstairs, procreating," Sirius groaned.

"We'll tell you then," Harry smiled.

"We're having a boy!" Ginny grinned.

"Named after me, of course," Sirius boasted.

"Sort of, James Sirius," Harry informed him.

"Eh, good enough," Sirius shrugged. "Congratulations."

"Thank you," Ginny smiled.

"Why are we giving congratulations?" Lily asked, stepping into the kitchen with James.

"It's a boy," Ginny squealed.

"Oh, congratulations," Lily said hugging her.

"They're naming it James Sirius," Sirius grinned.

"Damn straight," James smirked.

Lily rolled her eyes.

"Well, I'm beat," Ginny sighed. "I'm going to take a nap." She gave Harry a quick kiss on the lips and headed upstairs.

"I'm happy for you, son," James said. "I wish I could have been here for you more."

"It's okay," Harry said. "It wasn't your fault. It was Voldemort's."

"Still," James sighed. "And now we might have to leave again."

"What?"" Harry asked. This was new information.

"Well, staying here, we're going to mess up the time continuum," James said. "IF Lily doesn't die for you, what will happen?"

"I didn't think of that," Harry frowned. "I have a meeting with Kingsley. I guess he'll let me now what has to be done then."

"Just know, that whatever happens, your mother and I love you. We'll always be here for you," James told his son.

"I know, dad. I love you, too," Harry murmured. He looked over to where his mom was yelling at Sirius, for Merlin knows what.

"Harry!" Sirius called from the living room.

"What?" he groaned coming down the stairs. "It's 8 in the morning. What are you doing awake?"

"We wanted to talk to you," Sirius said gesturing to himself, James, and Lily. "Preferably before Ginny wakes up. She's needy."

"She's pregnant," Harry rolled his eyes.

"Still," Sirius shrugged.

"Anyway," Lily said. "We've read years 5 and 6. We're almost done with the book. Hermione is a brilliant author."

"You didn't cope well with my death," Sirius murmured.

"I'm okay now," Harry smiled. "I was a teenager then."

"It was surreal reading my own death," Sirius smiled. "I liked it."

"You know, I still want to talk about 4th year, when you had to go through the Triwizard Tournament," Lily said.

"Mum, I survived. That's all that matters," Harry said.

"I still don't like it," Lily sighed.

"I know," Harry muttered.

"I can't believe Dumbledore is dead," James murmured. "He always seemed invincible."

"Another casualty of Voldemort," Harry shrugged. "He died a brave man."

"You don't seem upset about his death," Sirius said.

"Don't get me wrong, I was," Harry said. "But he once told me we all have to make sacrifices."

"Wise words," Lily said.

Harry nodded.

They sat in silence for awhile.

"Well, I have to get to work," Harry said. "My 7th year was quite a ride. Just remember, it turns out alright."

"I don't like the sound of that," Lily bit her lip.

Harry was sitting at his desk in the ministry when there was a knock on the door.

"Come in," Harry called.

"Hey, Harry," Remus said.

"You're back!" Harry grinned. "You look tanner and younger."

"Thanks, Harry," he laughed. "It was great. Just what I needed."

"Have you talked to anyone since you've been back?" Harry asked.

"Just you. I actually just came from the Apparition Office. Dora took Little Teddy home," he said.

"You've missed a lot," Harry said.

"Nothing bad, I hope?" Remus asked.

"No, no. All good," Harry reassured him.

"Okay. Well what happened?" Remus asked.

"To start, Ginny's pregnant," Harry grinned. "It's a boy."

"Congratulations, Harry," Remus hugged him. "Your parents would be so proud."

"Oh, they are," Harry said. "And Sirius. That's the second thing. Mum, Dad, and Sirius, have traveled through time. Oh, and baby me."

"What?" Remus asked.

"I know it's unbelievable. But it's true. I'll take you to Grimmauld Place. Let me clock out," Harry said.

Remus nodded, "Grimmauld Place finally finished?"

"Just moved in this week," Harry nodded. "Okay, let's go."


	10. Chapter 10

**Chapter 9**

Harry walked into the kitchen ahead of Remus.

His parents and baby Harry were sitting at the table.

"In the kitchen, Remus," Harry called as he heard the floo activate.

"Ooh, Remus is here?" James grinned.

"I did tell him before hand," Harry said. "I didn't want to give him a heart attack."

James and Lily nodded.

Remus entered the kitchen then he stopped as soon as he saw Lily and James. "It's true," he murmured.

James stood up to hug Remus.

"How did this happen?" Remus asked.

"I'll let you guys catch up. I'll be upstairs with Ginny," Harry excused himself.

Harry found Ginny upstairs in the nursery.

"Look, Harry, it's nearly finished," she grinned happily.

She had been painting and decorating the walls all week trying to get it perfect.

It was blue with small snitches as a border. It also had a painting of a doe, stag, black dog, and a wolf.

"I thought it would be good for Little James to know where he comes from," Ginny said in reference to the painting.

"I love it," Harry murmured. "I guess we should start buying furniture."

Ginny nodded in agreement, "Just one more thing: hardwood or carpet?"

"I think carpet," Harry said. "Softer that way."

"Good point," Ginny nodded. "Especially for when he learns to crawl and walk."

Harry murmured his agreement. He stood behind his wife and wrapped his arms around her.

She leaned into him.

"This is really happening," he smiled.

"Yes, it is," Ginny laughed. She turned around in Harry's arms to plant a soft kiss on his lips.

"You know, my parents, and now probably Sirius, are downstairs with Remus. We can have some alone time," Harry waggled his eyebrows.

Ginny rolled her eyes, but she didn't disagree.

Harry grinned and pulled her to their bedroom.

When Ginny and Harry came back downstairs, Lily was putting dinner on the table.

"We were just going to come looking for the two of you," Lily smiled.

"Dora and Teddy are on their way over," Remus informed Harry and Ginny.

Harry smirked, "Did you tell everyone who you married?"

"No," Sirius complained. "He wants it to be a surprise."

Harry laughed, "It will be a surprise alright."

"Shut up, Harry," Remus groaned.

"Is it a guy?" Sirius asked. "Is that why you don't want to say? Because we're okay with that, Remus."

"No," Remus rolled his eyes. "She's a woman."

"Oh," Sirius murmured. "Is it someone we don't like?"

"No, no," Remus shook his head.

"Remy, I'm here," Dora called from the entry hall.

There was the usual loud crash that was Dora knocking over the umbrella stand.

"We're okay," she called.

Then she and Teddy appeared in the dining room. Her mouth dropped when she saw all its occupants.

"Nymphadora?" Sirius asked.

"Sirius," she grinned. She stumbled forward to hug him.

"Hey, little cousin. Good to see you too," Sirius chuckled.

"How are you here?" Tonks questioned.

"Time-travel," Lily input. "Dinner's done. Everyone eat up."

The time travelers explained their story over dinner.

"Now we're here," Sirius finished. "But, on a more important role, Remus, you married my little cousin!"

"We fell in love," Remus shrugged. "Me, reluctantly."

"I persuaded you in the end," Dora smiled lovingly at him.

"I'm glad you did," Remus kissed her.

"None of that at the dinner table," Lily interrupted.

"Especially in front of children," Ginny added.

"Especially in front of me," Sirius muttered.

Harry laughed. He was happy to finally have his family.

It was a week after Remus returned and Harry was headed to Kingsley's office for a meeting.

Kingsley was finally going to tell him what he knew about his parents and Sirius.

Harry was nervous. He didn't want to lose his parents, but if it's what had to be done, he would let them go.

"He's ready for you, Mr. Potter," Kingsley's assistant, Mikael, announced.

"Thank you," Harry nodded and entered Kingsley's office.

"Hello, Harry," Kingsley greeted him.

"Kingsley," Harry smiled. "What's the news?"

"I have good news and… other news," Kingsley sighed. "I'll give you the good news first."

"Well, what is it?" Harry asked impatiently.

"Your parents and Sirius can remain in this time. As long as everyone knows they have traveled through time," Kingsley said. "I can easily release a statement."

"That's great," Harry grinned. "They'll be ecstatic."

"Yes, well, don't forget the other news," Kingsley sighed.

"What is the other news?" Harry asked.

"You, well, baby you, has to go back," Kingsley said. "I visited Dumbledore's portrait, he has a way of contacting his past self. Won't tell me how, of course. Past Dumbledore can alter the time there so people think your parent's have died, along with Sirius. You will still receive your mother's protection, something about the power of the mind. Anyway, for it to work, we must send baby Harry back."

Harry sighed and nodded, "How much time do we have before he, I, must return?"

"Before Halloween, the day Voldemort comes after you. He must be sent back that exact day at a precise moment. Bring him to my office by 10 p.m. on the 31st," Kingsley instructs.

Harry agreed and headed home to break the news to his family.

"Anyone home?" Harry called into the silent house.

"I guess not," he muttered to himself.

Harry headed upstairs to shower and maybe take a short nap.

"Harry?" a voice asked as he entered the bedroom.

"Bloody hell," Harry jumped. "Gin, I didn't know anyone was here."

"Yeah, I was taking a nap. The others went to the store," Ginny said.

"Oh. I want to shower and then I'll tell you about my meeting with Kingsley. Maybe the others will be back so I only have to say it once," Harry sighed.

"Oh, Harry. Okay," Ginny agreed.

"Everyone, including the Lupin's and the Weasley's, are here," Ginny told Harry as he came out of the bathroom. "I guess your mum wanted to cook for a large group of people."

"Oh, okay," he sighed. "I guess I really only have to say this once."

"Is it bad?" Ginny dared to ask.

"No, not really," Harry answered.

The group took the news really well.

Everyone wanted to hold baby Harry, even though he had another 2 weeks before he would be sent back.


End file.
